-Tranquility- The Serenity, of Your Whole Existence
by LittleAliens
Summary: Oneshot of Byakuya X OC. Byakuya realized something important.


**A/N :** I edited my old oneshot of my favourite character in Bleach, Byakuya x OC. xD

**Warnings :** Um, cut to the chase.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own BLEACH and the relevant characters/plot lines. Only my ocs and it's own plot.

**Summary :** Byakuya realized something important.

* * *

"Give up. You should _know _your own limit."

The infamous head of the Kuchiki family spoke to his acquaintance – or friend, which ever did he regard her as.

"Hey, idiots only know how to move forward!"

Since back then, set in the timeline, the Four Noble Houses have carried the most weight and appeared to have some sort of influence over the _government_ and all. The two said families from the Noble Houses are Shihouin and Kuchiki. The fourth remained unclear, whilst the third –

Rinshan.

"_It's true I was spoiled since I was born. That's why I want to try and be independent now. So they won't look down on this 'princess' and took advantage on her."_

The head of the Kuchiki clan recalled, few days ago, when this friend of his asked him a favour.

Akemi Rinshan. This female was no fighter. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, the female was raised as if she was the treasure herself. Blessed with no ordinary power, the princess was never left unguarded.

It was said that the tears of the princess, have the same miracle as a phoenix's tears.

Well, the family's emblem itself was a phoenix – there was nothing surprising there.

All because of that, the sons of Rinshan were trained to be strong fighters. Just to protect the treasured princess.

There were several attempts on kidnapping the princess of the Rinshan family, but all to no avail for Byakuya – the Captain of 6th Division was there. The cold hearted friend whom has not once called Akemi by her name – was always happened to be there to guard her regardless.

Such _cliché_.

Of course, when Akemi issued about 'learning how to fight', Byakuya went against it. He claimed that he hardly have enough time to babysit a spoiled brat. Though in the end, he gave in.

"One more time!" Akemi yelled as she fell from her first attempt to hit the captain with her wooden sword.

The lousy princess was covered in dirt. The view itself managed to make the cold hearted captain sighed.

_So much for a princess._

She had stood up numerous of time after failing on her attempt. Knock after knock, the captain hasn't even broken a sweat. He managed to dodge her lousy swordsmanship easily.

Byakuya had nearly given in from her lousiness. He stepped to the side and turned around, sighing once again, leaving the princess behind.

"Wait!" She called out as soon as she noticed the man trying to walk away.

"Hm?"

The long haired captain glanced over his shoulder a little to look at Akemi. He kept his usual, cold reaction whilst looking at the female.

"What is it?" Byakuya questioned.

Akemi lifted her arms towards the taller figure of a man, smiling slyly towards him.

"Carry me to my room?" the female jokingly said.

Byakuya kept his cold stare towards the female, but she has not flinched and intimidated by his reaction. Upon noticing this, the 6th division captain turned and started to walk away once again.

The Rinshan family's princess quickly stood up as the male turned away to chase after him.

Ever since they were little, Byakuya seemed to have a little weakness over Akemi's little _'teasing'_. Apparently he has not the slightest idea why it amused him and he could hardly be able to turn her down. He stopped on his track and held out his hand a little, gesturing so she could follow him faster. A slight, unnoticeable smile was carved on the captain's lips.

He had always wondered why his emotionless act failed to work towards the princess? It was something he wasn't able to comprehend.

When Byakuya was younger, he was one of those bratty and stubborn boys. He seemed normal. Though, soon as Hisana passed, he turned rather merciless and cold towards each possible person. The act wasn't triggered by Hisana's death alone.

He has always believed that he should live, abiding the rules that was made – as he had already took an oath in front of his parent's grave.

But this princess over here, she managed to make him smile even after all those years. What is it that made her so different from other people? That was something Byakuya needs to find on his own.

He extended his fingers towards the shorter female's head, patting her head very slightly. At one point, he thought to himself.

'_Ah, I think I understand now._'

Being with the princess was like being under a cherry blossom tree. She was elegant, tranquil, redolence, very much like the cherry blossom tree itself. With her, he could be himself, even by a little.

"Byakkun?" the female called out, soon as she felt the pat starting to mess her hair up.

"What is it?"

As the male turned a little to look at him, he noticed that she was pulling a stupid grin – just to realize it was the reaction for him, because he had actually responded to her when she called him out.

_Byakkun_.

Byakuya stared silently, trying not to leak any reaction from realizing that. But he did anyway, though, he sighed to brush it off.

He took a moment of silence to think.

"I am unable to pull the act in front of you. Why is that?" he questioned.

The princess of the Rinshan family scratched her cheek awkwardly from the sudden 'confession' made by the captain himself.

"It's because you promised me that you would never change back then." Akemi replied.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly upon hearing that. Less that he expected that as her replies. Her gentle smiles, made him feel… _Warm_.

"Lets just come inside; I'll prepare some hot drink for you," the princess snickered whilst leading the captain into her household.

**-nwn-**

_'Hey, idiots only know how to move forward_.'

Was that supposed to apply to his own situation as well? He was unclear, if he was supposed to move on or let the things as it is right now. Should he move on, would it made him look as if he was betraying Hisana?

Akemi herself told him to let everything took its own course.

"_I don't mind_," so she said.

Was it right to keep a faithful person waiting likeso?

_To thine ownself, don't fight,_

_Lean on me and you'll be alright_.

Byakuya was sure of his feelings towards the princess of the Rinshan's family. They're just letting things taking its natural course.

_For now__ at least_.


End file.
